The present invention relates to a telephone answering system with a remote message retrieval functon, and more particularly to a system with a paging function.
A telephone answering system which is incorporated with a paging system to page the subscriber away from the office to advice of messages being received from outside callers has been well known. However, the above conventional answering and paging system does not have the function to display caller's telephone number on the paged receiver unit carried by the subscriber. This means that it is inconvenient if the paged subscriber wished to call the caller directly, without first calling his telephone answering system.